User talk:NinjaFatGuy
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Hello Some people take naps you know. (lol) Alockwood1 (talk) 02:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes there's nothing interesting to edit. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:58, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes users are inactive until the next game comes out. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:14, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for putting so much effort into expanding this wiki recently. It has been severely lacking in actual editors for some time now. -- Mroosa (talk) 20:22, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Categories Pulling away from Zany's page. I am all for multiple active admins, especially in different time zones. I am all for better category organization. I was the only one really working on the pages, so I was waiting until some more users were willing to contribute. Pulling out the improper capitalization is great, and condensing '' survivors''/'' characters'' to one makes complete sense, although, I do feel '' victims'' requires its own category. Also, in addition to '' , there should be a general '' category pulling together all characters of the to be linked (victims from first game and second game should be in a single category, as well as their game specific categories. I was also talking with WikiWizard, and whomever gets admin position(s) can activate the message walls, to get rid of this old dated talk wall :/. And for the love of all that is holy, start using comments on the edits, so we all know what your edits are for. ;D -- Mroosa (talk) 21:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki Updates Discussion Hey NinjaFatGuy. I have read up on the messages about this situation since I first posted my own thoughts of Zany's Talk page and I've followed it here. I have left my thoughts on this matter on Zany's talk page once more. But I would also like to make a suggestion. Personally I think that it would be easier for all involved if we started up a Blog Post regarding everything we've been talking about so we don't have to go back and forth between talk pages and we can simply leave comments instead. I have made one now and you can find it at User blog:WikiaWizard/Dead Island Wiki Updates Discussion. Thanks and I hope to see you guys there. --WikiaWizard (talk) 00:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) New Templates Hi Ninja, I noticed that you've made some new templates featuring the logo's of each game. They look really good! I did want to ask however, what are they to be used for? I initially thought that they would appear at the top of articles to indicate which game it applies to but I don't know for sure. Also how do we go about categorising the templates? I think they should go under Category:General wiki templates for now. Thanks --WikiaWizard (talk) 12:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Request for Rights/Adoption Hello! Please see here. k78talk Congrats! Hey Ninja! Congratulations on becoming an Admin here. I've seen all your work so far and the new changes you're already making as an admin. They're looking really promising. Anyway I can see from all the new content that you're adding and the organising are setting the foundations for the future editors of this Wiki - they'll be happy they have the two of you ;) See you around Ninja --WikiaWizard (talk) 01:19, December 23, 2014 (UTC)